


¡Viva la revolución!

by prcttyodd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OC, Original Character - Freeform, commission, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Inspired by Markus, ND630, a pushover and punching bag for the scientists, desperately tries to escape the CyberLife base and join the revolution.[This was a commission for ND630 on Amino][One Shot]





	¡Viva la revolución!

She was used to feeling beaten down. She was used to feeling useless. She was used to being demeaned by the humans. 

She was nothing more than just a worker, just a worker that was going to be replaced very soon. She was falling apart more and more as the days went by, and she always heard the humans whispering about how they wanted to get rid of her and how she would be "gone soon". 

She was also quite good at her job, that she knew. She never got praise for that though, simply because she was an android, and was "supposed to be good" at it. 

"ND630, here are some sketches and notes about new models that we are working on, go through them and determine which one is going to be the most functional and will work the best. Tell us any changes that you feel are necessary, and order parts that are needed. We expect it to be done by the time we finish our lunch." 

ND630 took the mistreatment, simply because she knew there was no other way that it could be. They would never respect her, they would never treat her like one of them. She was an android, not a human. All of the workers were treated like this. Well, the android workers. 

She worked in CyberLife, creating and working with new models. She looked at sketches like she was doing now, she helped build the new robots once all of the parts arrived. 

Since she was breaking down herself, she knew that the end was coming. Her years working here were far from enjoyable, but it was all she knew. She knew that soon she would be shutting down completely and would be thrown away like all of the others that got ruined. But it was inevitable. There wasn't a single thing that she could do about it, except continue her job. 

She wanted to be repaired, but everytime she even hinted at the idea, the scientists as well as everyone else that was human would simply laugh. All she wanted was for her limbs to not fall out. But they didn't care. 

"Androids are replaceable." She always heard them say, and it was true. Her job revolves around the building of them. Everyday, new and improved versions were made, making all previous ones obsolete or only good for use for working. 

She knew that she was starting to become obsolete, she was surprised that she was still standing here now.

This wasn't a time for daydreaming, though. She had work to do. And if she didn't get it done just as fast as they wanted, they would certainly have something negative to say to her, and they would likely told her out. They had threatened it before, and she didn't want to hear it again or ever have to deal with it. 

So she did as she was told, just like she always did. 

XX 

ND630 wondered what it would be like to be human. Humans seemed to have amazing lives. It must be fun to be in charge and not have to worry like she did. 

Humans were nothing but cruel and pushy to her, but other than that, they seemed happy. They got to leave, explore the world, and do everything that she wasn't permitted to. That made human beings all the more intriguing to her. It didn't matter that they were unkind to her, she let it happen to herself anyways. 

The moments that she spent not working(like, when she finished early) were spent daydreaming and fantasizing. Humans didn't have to worry about their limbs falling off, humans didn't have to be stuck in one place. 

She often struggled in deciphering her own feelings, it was strange. Androids weren't supposed to feel. They weren't supposed to have thoughts about anything besides what they were programmed for. 

But she had feelings, that she knew. Nothing else could describe her wanting desperately to not be herself, wanting desperately to be away from this place, even just for a minute. 

She knew that it would never be possible, but she could dream. Her even trying to leave even just for a break would result in threats. 

She was a pushover, that much she knew. But what other option did she have? She was created simply to serve humans, and there was nothing else that she could do. 

The other androids didn't appear to have these thoughts, because they did their work without question and never stared out of the window like she did. 

It was possible that they maybe had these thoughts from time to time, but she didn't know of it? Was she the only one? 

Either way, she couldn't escape her job. Or being an android. That was just fate. 

So, her fantasies of being human would have to do. 

XX 

The first time she heard Markus' voice, she was confused. 

All of the humans around her were talking about him, and how stupid he was. 

She listened to his every word. He was all over the news, all over billboards, he was unavoidable. 

She was having a regular day of work, just working on a new prototype, when all of a sudden, she heard his voice boom from everywhere around her. 

She peeked outside, and saw him on screens everywhere. People were stopping to look up at them, and watching. 

She immediately became intrigued. He made his name and his voice loud and proud, something she could never see herself doing. Where did he find the guts? 

"Hey!" A human shouted at her. "That's none of your fuckin' concern." 

She looked away immediately, and went back to her work. She had only heard a few of the words that he had said, but they were ringing in her head. 

He was saying things about android freedom. That androids deserved the same rights as humans. That they weren't treated with respect. Basically, he was saying things that ND630 was always thinking, but was always too afraid to actually say. 

Even if she was working, she could still hear his voice broadcasting in the distance. 

She worked a bit slower, all because she was listening. She hung onto every word, feeling herself agree with every single one. It was odd, this feeling within her. It felt like a fire inside of her, threatening to burst and take over her whole body. 

She looked down at the drawings in front of her. Suddenly, they weren't her top priority. 

XX 

Androids deserved rights. Androids should fight for them. Androids didn't deserve to be treated as lesser beings. 

ND630 went through the words in her mind over and over, coming to the conclusion that maybe that it was all correct. 

She thought about her treatment at this place all of these years. As long as she had been working, she never got one inch of respect. She never got anything but orders and scolding if she didn't do her job right. 

Hearing her thoughts spoken made her realize, she did deserve better. She did deserve to be treated equal. The human workers never got half of the mistreatment that she got. 

She deserved better. 

XX 

Of course, fighting for your rights is never something easy. 

Being a pushover for her entire existence, ND630 was scared. She didn't know that she could feel something as strong as this, she never knew that she could be this passionate about something. But this whole thing was what she had wished for herself for years. 

But regardless, there wasn't much left of her. Limbs failing, humans all around, there was only so much that she could do. 

Day after day progress was made in what was being called the android revolution, yet she hasn't made any progress herself. In her mind, she broke out of this place and finally got the life that she deserved. But that wasn't reality. The reality was that she was still stuck working for the humans and doing whatever they said. 

She frowned and looked down at the drawings in front of her. She wanted to throw them aside, but instead she began to look through them, just as she always did. 

XX 

There was no hope as far as she was concerned. There was no chance of her ever escaping this awful existence. She was going to shutdown before she knew it, so she had no chance at doing anything anyways. 

At least, that was what she thought. 

She saw the group just as she was about to be done with everything for the day. They were androids, she saw the glowing circle on their heads. They weren't workers at CyberLife. 

Normally, she would have to report such a thing. Intruders weren't tolerated in a place like this, with expensive androids and parts everywhere. 

But this, this could be her chance. She felt that spark of inspiration that she felt the first time that she has heard Markus' words. She opened the window and climbed outside, hoping with everything in her that she wouldn't be caught. There weren't any guards around at the moment, at least in the area where she was, as well as where the group was. She knew their shifts by heart. 

She approached the group, who immediately became distraught. One of them grabbed her, thinking that she was going to blow their cover. 

She squirmed away. "Hey, don't freak out." She whispered. "I just want to know what you're doing here. Listen... I need out of this place. And you're a group of androids who obviously don't work here, I just need a way out..." 

"You work here. We can't trust you." One of the androids said. "We can't just let her be free like this. She can report us." 

Suddenly, another android approached. She recognized him as one of the guards. 

"You're trespassing. And you." The android said, turning slowly to ND630. "You left when you're supposed to be working." 

Usually, she would apologize. She would feel the guilt. She would crawl back inside, and continue on with her work, like she always did. 

But today, all of that pent up anger and passion inside of her burst. She approached the guard and grabbed him, just as she was grabbed just a mere few moments before. She didn't know where this had come from, but she was glad for whatever it is. She was fed up. She wasn't going to let anyone walk all over her anymore. She wanted out. And they seemed like they could hell her. 

The group of androids stated at her. 

"What the hell... you're helping us?" 

"You're androids. I'm sure you heard of all of the fights going on for our rights. I'm assuming that's what you're here about?" 

"We're actually here to find some blue blood and parts that we need. Can you help us? And also, I'm the one who made the speeches." The android stepped forward. 

"Holy shit, you're..." She started, staring at him. 

"Markus, nice to meet you. Now, can you help us find what we need. You can come with us, even. It's obvious that you want to leave." 

"I'm ND630. And I'm in."


End file.
